Wicked
by Kassandra Black
Summary: Different take on femShep/Thane romance. One shot.


_Disclaimer: Bioware is the sole owner of everything Mass Effect._

Shepard stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as she made her way to the bed. The bedroom door slid open behind her and she stopped, turning to face her visitor.

"Thane?"

"Shepard."

They stared at each other for a moment before she threw him a sarcastic smile. "I was wondering when you would get here."

"You knew I would come?"

She stepped closer to him stopping when she was a foot away. "Well, you sure as hell didn't spend all that time studying me because of my good looks." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who hired you?"

He ignored her question. "You are not afraid to die?"

"I've already died once. How hard can it be the second time around? Besides, if you're here, then I know I deserve to die."

He studied her face and then slowly made his way around her, hands clasped behind his back. "I spend months studying my quarry, learning their habits. I know who they talk to, what they eat…what side of the bed they sleep on."

Shepard uncrossed her arms as he stepped back in front of her. "And what did you learn about me?"

He stepped closer, their bodies almost touching. "You have few friends, you love pasta…" He moved with lightning speed pinning her against the wall. Left hand firmly grasping her wrists behind her back, right hand placed delicately over her throat. "And you sleep on the right side of the bed," his deep voice whispered against her ear.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, his fingers softly tracing the length of her neck. His strong body intimately pressed against her as he leaned in, brushing his lips over hers. Shepard opened her eyes in surprise as hot blood coursed through her veins. Thane released her wrists but did not move away. She took his face in her hands and brought his mouth to hers.

He growled low in his throat as he deepened the kiss, tasting, exploring. His arms wrapped around her, and she moved restlessly against him causing the towel she had been wearing to fall to the floor. Her hands moved under his jacket, sliding it down over his shoulders and arms until it fell to the floor. His breath came out in ragged gasps as he took in the passion misted in her eyes and her lips swollen from his kisses.

Thane's hands left searing trails on her body. Her heart pumped furiously and she fought to catch her breath as he pulled his shirt over his head. She placed her hands on his chest and felt his own heart beating rapidly under her fingertips. She gave him a gentle push and made her way slowly to bed.

Thane made a move to grab her again, but Shepard had anticipated this. She sidestepped him, but he quickly recovered from his failed attempt and got a hold of her arm spinning her to him, pressing her against his body.

"You can't get away that easy, siha," he whispered in her ear before taking over her mouth again. She moaned against his lips, and he shuddered at the sound of her husky voice. He threaded his fingers through her still damp hair and moved her toward the bed.

_______________

Shepard rested her head against Thane's bare chest, their bodies tangled in the sheets. Her fingers absently traced the patterns on his skin. She sighed and pulled herself up placing a hand on his chest.

"So is this another way of studying your quarry?" she whispered against his neck. "Or were you buttering me up before you go in for the kill?"

He grunted as he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. "I could never hurt you, siha. The person who hired me has been dealt with."

She gave him a slight smile as she leaned back against the bed bringing him down on her. "That's good to know."

_**Author's Note: I've had this story in my head ever since the character of Thane first came out. Although I doubt Thane would ever actually take the job, I always wondered why no one ever hired him to kill her (Shepard having so many enemies and all). Well, I hope you enjoyed this different version of the FShep/Thane romance. I only wish to improve, so please review! **_


End file.
